A Remembered Embrace
by cubanagurl
Summary: So you think Dracula is gone,right?...Nope,he's back...and he's after someoen familiar...Btw: uggghhhh there is alot of mistakes b/c my computer is being freaken retarted.The only mistakes is not having some of Dr.Seward's namein it so fill intheblank


A Remembered Embrace...

**This is cubanagurl! Yes I am working at my parody,but right now I had an excellent idea for a oneshot. Not from the movie ,directly. This story is based on what happened after Dracula and Anna's death. The movie just shows what took place when Van Helsing was younger. Also,on how he knew so much about the Count. This takes place in London (Whitby) where the events of 1897 took place (from Bram Stoker's Dracula). This story is based on the novel,but has a slight difference to it. Carl is in this,also. And, he finally becomes a monk! Halllejuah! lolz. Yes,the same characters from the book are in it. Even,Mina,who will be the most important to this story. You'll find out why! I am not telling you till you read! Geeez...Well,right now this is after Lucy's death (brutal,in fact) and when Van Helsing,Arthur,Quincy,and Jonathan go to Carfax Abbey to destroy the notorious Count. While doing this, Mina remains in 's asylum with . Enjoy! Btw: Drac says hi...WAIT A MINUTE! *goes to dracula* drac:yes,my dear? why do you seem upset? me:*frowns,hands on hips* why do you want to say hi to these fangirls? drac:*looks guilty,gulps* look,darling...I... Me:nope no excuses...you...go..to those girls...i..don't care..*sniffles* drac:o.0 darling,no please don't start crying...i..i ummmmm *lifts her chin up* im sorry...me:*tugs on ponytail.* that's what I wanted to hear *crushes her lips against his. I DON'TOWN ANY VH CHARACTERS...*is carried away by the Count* ENJOYYYYY! *voice gets fainter***

The night was beautiful. The lighted torches added to the fascination of the dark night. To the men,they didn't seem to mind. Mina stared in curiosity and wonder. She wanted to be there. To help out with destroy the one who took her friend's life. A fire inside her burned. Being a woman had such disadvantages. Men thought of them as porcelin dolls. They were made to look pretty,and were put aside when a job needed to be done. She was angered at the thought. She just felt that one day,just one day,men will appreciate what women will do for them. As Van Helsing had said, she did indeed have the man's brain. There was another part to that which she couldn't understand. A woman's heart. The ugly truth was that she didn't love Jonathan. They were betrothed ever since they were young. She quite never knew what love feels like. That curiosity invaded her mind. She always envied Lucy for her wittiness,and womanly behavior. Mina realised how many proposals Lucy had those days. Indeed,she was jealous. Many did tell her that she was beautiful,but she never quite believed it. Not at all.

Mina's deep brown irises concentrated at the view from the window. Dr. Seward stood near Mina. He watched quietly at her expression,admiring her beauty.

''Mina,I think it is time that we shall leave this room. I would love to show you the rest of the asylum.''

Mina turned from the window into the warm eyes of Dr. Seward. She smiled seeing her only company for now. ''Sure,I would love for you to show me the rest of this building'',Mina said,as she got up from her seat.

Both left the room in silence. The only noise heard was the echoes of the patients in the next room. Mina shivered knowing that the patients would be rough,unkind,and very mental (of course). noticed her frightened look. He gave her a nice grin,letting her know that everything would be alright. He slowly opened the door to the claustrophobic room. Workers crowded every where. The mental patients howled and wailed on their loudest way possible. Mina looked around her in wonderment. She felt as if she were going to get lost around here. Knowing this, held on to Mina's hand,making their way through the crowd. They finally made it to 's office.

''Phew,what a crowd,eh? Well,this is my office. You may look around as you please.'', stated ,panting from the heated temperature in the room. Mina nodded. She proceeded into looking around. Her eyes wandered everywhere and anywhere. Her sight was now set on the patient log. She turned the pages,when she stopped at one point. Her eyebrows creased in confusement. ''Renfield...This fellow seems interesting.. May I see him?''. looked up from his work seeing Mina's eagerness. He sighed in tiredness. ''Hm...perhaps...but I must assist you. He may become insane in just minutes,and I don't want you to get hurt''. Mina smiled. At least there is something to do.

Both went back into the crowdiness. Mina held her breath of the stench that filled the air. They went to a cell guarded by a tall,muscular man. ''George?'', addressed his guard. ''Yes sir?'',George answered staring from the doctor to Mina in confusement. ''Don't worry,she's a friend. Anyways, can we enter Renfield's cell,please?''. The guard nodded,and opened the door. The dark cell now surronded them. A man rose from his bed. He smiled seeing Dr. Seward. ''Ahh...Doctor,it's a pleasure to see you again...,and who is the woman?'',Renfield stated. His focus was on Mina . grasped on Mina's hand tight. ''This is Mina Harker. She's here to stay for one night. For,it is not safe for her to stay at her home. She wanted to meet you..'', replied. Mina got out of his grasp to shake hands with Renfield. ''Its a pleasure to meet you,Renfield.'',Mina said,shaking his hand. Renfield focused on the girl. A look in his eye bewildered her.

''No...you...you...cannot be...is it...yessss The Princess...'',Renfield stated in an insane voice. Mina stared in horror at . looked in the state of suspicion. ''Um...you must mistake me for someone else...I..'',Mina stammered. Renfield shook his head violently. ''No...you are the true Princess. The last...the Reincarnation. Such a beauty you are. My master has told me all about you. You are those fiesty ones...'',Renfield rambled in his deep insanity. He reached for her,but she automatically smacked him. ''Get away. I know you are not like this...you must be an intelligent man. Do tell me,who is your master?'',Mina questioned. Renfield laughed at this question. Mina stared strangely at him. ''The one who is your enemy. The one who almost might have damned your poor family. Oh...goodness...I have spoken too much. Ohh dear...ohhh...Girl,you musn't stay here any longer...is is not safe. You must run...run from this place! Wait,no...anywhere you go he'll come...ohh I am sorry...but you are in grave danger. He's after you...He has been looking for you...GOOOO far,far away from this bad place!'',Renfield . took Mina and rushed her out of the cell. Renfield was going way too insane.

''Master...Master...Why...I thought you promised me eternal life,not the pretty woman! What does she have?'',Renfield's echoes filled his cells. A shadow interrupted his musings. Renfield turned in bewilderment. ''Ahh..master..how...'',Renfield spoke smoothly,but stopped for a moment. The beast before him bored in to his eyes. A low snarl vibrated in the air. Renfield screamed as the creature tore him apart...The creature let go..and sniffed the air. A familiar scent made the beast smile as it diasppeared. It was after someone. And that someone was near...

* * *

Mina sighed as she was safe as sound in her current bedroom. She moved the covers aside. She slowly got on the bed,still worried about Renfield's ''warnings''. Was she in danger? That Princess part shouldn't be right. Or was it? Mina shrugged and went to sleep. The slumber would save her...at least that's what she thought...

A shadow lurked around the now quiet asylum. Everyone was asleep,as expected. It resumed on. The creature followed the scent it was looking for. The scent led to a narrow hallway. Doors surronded on each wall. The scent grew stronger each time. The shadow stopped at one door. Sounds of breathing came from inside. The heartbeat was quite familiar... In it's flexibility,the shadow went through the hole of the keyhole. The shadow formed a man. All dressed in black. With eyes of the deepest blue. He stared at the beauty before him. Her slumber amazed him. How peaceful she looked. He stepped closer to the sleeping figure. His amazement to this human was unusual. ''My Anna...how long has it been...20 years? Since _he_ murdered us...'',the man whispered in her ear. He grinned as he slowly dipped his head to her face. His lips touched hers gently. Mina was awake now,feeling a foreign touch. He let go. Her eyes opened quickly to see a mysterious man in front of her. She gasped. He covered her lips quickly knowing what she was going to do.

She struggled on his grip. Her hand wandered to his,trying to get his hand off of her lips. ''Now,my dear,if I let go,you must promise me you won't scream...promise?'',the man spoke. Mina gave up her actions and nodded. ''Good.'',he spoke again. The man uncovered her lips. Hopefully,she hadn't screamed. She instead focused on the man in front of her. Her eyes looked into his. This was a mistake for she couldn't look away. The eyes was like a river. It led further and further than usual. It told a deep dark story that could never be told. She finally,avoided his stare. The eyes were too much for her.

''Who are you?'',was all she managed to say.

The man smiled. The smile wasn't really a friendly one...or perhaps tooo friendly.

''You should know by now. For I am the one that those fools are after. Just look now. They think I am there...right now.'',the man mused.

Mina had now a feeling of realization. She looked in shock.

''Count Dracula?'',Mina questioned.

The man nodded. He fixed two strands of his hair,before he touched her fragile face.

''I am him. And you are Mina,right?...Or is it the great Princess of the Gypsies,herself...'',The Count whispered,caressing her cheek. Mina had the confusement reign over her again. ''No...I am not a Princess...''.

''Yes,you are my dear. Indeed,you are. Even,if you are not exactly like her,her spirit lives in you.''.

''If I am the Princess,then what do you want with me?''

''Something that I have craved for long...''

''And what would that be?''.

''You.''

Mina stood in the most shock she ever had. Also just listening to that foreign voice mad her skin crawl... ''Why do you want me?'',Mina asked abruptly.

The Count brushed a curl of hers to the side. He leaned closer,invading her space. She gasped as his hands slipped into the opening of her nightgown near her breasts. ''Because I feel that you can rekindle my heart...Feel this...'',The Count said. He took her hand and put it to his chest. She felt nothing. She looked from his chest to his eyes. The eyes change from before. It was now gloomy,sad. The eyes sent her back to familarity. Everything went back to that masquerade. ''You have no heartbeat...And,I can see deep into your eyes. You are lonely. You may have had company,but they never comforted you. You still felt hollow. But,right now..you...Why...why me?'',Mina stated,things were coming back to her.

''That's the question that I always thought about...but I think I may have already answered it in my empty heart that longs for you and you only'',The Count mused. These words weren't lies. For Mina felt the deep honesty that was kept away from long. The Count isn't so bad as others would say... He was just a man that many would call monster for not having a heart. He did have one...it was just empty..and someone needed to rekindle it...someone who shares the feeling he does...and that someone was Mina.

In just seconds,The Count crushed his lips against Mina's. Mina sighed as she pulled him closer to her. Her duty might have been to kill him,but right now she realised that nothing can stop from them seeing each other again. It was destined. This may seem confusing,since you know the Count as ''evil'',but when she was there,his ''other-side'' wouldn't dare to come out. Everything that raged on outside was blocked out. For another world was in their minds. Dracula never felt this way before. Never. He always thought it was lust,but now that he was here with her again,love only called to him. They let go panting from this long passionate kiss. They looked at each other in embracement. Dracula then gave her light kisses along her neck. She held him tight, trying not to scream at this feeling. He then stared deep in her eyes. ''I want you to be with me forever..but I cannot hurt you..I..'',The Count started to say but then Mina interrupted. ''Since when,you have killed most of..well..kinda my family...''. Dracula backed away,upset. But,Mina grabbed him back. ''I was just kidding...I know what you must do...just do it...I don't care..Nothing was ever fair to me in my life...please..''.

Dracula sighed. He couldn't do this. What if, though,she made him whole again? Then,he would be with her...feeling that beautiful heartbeat he always wanted...''One brief moment of pain..'',Dracula warned. Mina nodded. He slowly leaned toward her jugular vein. His fangs popped out quickly. Mina felt his fangs break into her skin. She held him against him,trying to hold her pain...yet surely...that brief moment would end. She felt numb suddenly. Her eyesight grew weary. Weakness dawned on her. His fangs came out of her skin carefully. She collasped in his arms,weak. Dracula thought of what to do know...then had an idea. ''Mina,I haven't done this with anyone before,but I want you to drink my blood. Perhaps,you will not be as weak anymore...''. Dracula took the first button of his shirt,and cut deep into his skin with his nail. He lifted Mina's head carefully. He led her lips to his chest. She drank hungrily. The taste of blood made her want more. As she let go,Dracula felt a pain in his chest...a pounding feeling...was this the beating of his heart?...

**Anddd Finished! Just a reminder: This is still a oneshot...if you want me to write more...then I'll write a sequel. That's only if you beg for more...(that blue button on the bottom). And anyways,sorry for taking soo long on The Third Elder...I kinda have that serious case again...WRITTERS BLOCK! Drac needs to help me right now! Right now he is just a...eating (or drinking)...**

**Fangirl: Heyyy wait a sec...what's that on her breast...**

**me: huh? What do you mean? *buttons the final button on her shirt***

**Fangirl: *grabs me,takes off button,gasps* AHA! So she has been messing with him!**

**me: This isn't..I can explain...I uh...Oh crap**

***bunch of fangirls has pitchforks and torches***

**Fangirls: KILL HER!**

**Drac:*comes in...putting his hair in a ponytail...then sees the fangirls chase cubanagurl* o.0 LEAVE HER ALONE!**

**Fangirls: *stops,stares at drac...they sigh in awe...one fangirl speaks up* Why,master? She is just a little cootie queen**

**Me: Who you calling cootie queen you lent licker? (hhahaha i just had to say that)**

**Drac: Now,girls,can you let me and cubanagurl talk alone?**

**Fangirls:*nod,walks away slowly***

**me:o.0 That was weird**

**Drac:*turns to me and winks* So where were we?**

**me:wha-Count no...bad boy...please I am tired I..uh...uh**

**Drac: *fixes his hair,which always turns cubanagurl on* You are never tired,cutie...**

**me: *sighes* Oh all right...one more...THATS IT!**

**So review! or nooo cookies for ya! luv yas-Cubanagurl**


End file.
